Like mother, like daughter
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: "Are you okay?" he asked. Voice soft and calm. Tears were gathered in her eyes, threatening to escape. Her own daughter said she hated her. Wished she never existed. Maybe she didn't mean the things she had said but her heart ached. She knew how it is to be raised without a mother, to take care of your father, to be in a ruined family.


"Why not, mum?" Johanna Beckett-Castle asked annoyed looking at her mother across the kitchen island "All of my friend will go"

"Honey, you are too young to go there, even if you go with your friends. Please. And the area is dangerous" her mother replied and sat next to her on a bar stool.

"Mom, come on! I am 13, I think I am old enough to go, please!" she complained again.

Castle was watching the two of them from his office. The door was closed but because of the libraries he had next to it, he could see and hear everything in the living room and kitchen.

"Johanna, I've let you go out a lot of times and the last one you broke your hand, so this time, no, you can spend the night in here, we could see a movie or play some games. What do you say?" Beckett asked.

"No mom! Just no!Why don't you trust me on this one? Nothing will happen, the other kids' parents let them go, your are the only one that says no!" her daughter was determined to convince her, and she hated that, because it was her type of character. Like mother, like daughter huh?

Beckett sighed and let out a frustrated breath "I don't care about the other kids, you stay in here. No clubs until you become 18, the end" she stood up from the stool and poured some water into one of the glasses that were sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"You don't trust me at all huh? Thank you very much, mom!"

"I trust you and you know that!" she was getting impatient with this conversation.

"Yeah I can see that!" Johanna yelled "All the time making decisions about my life like it's yours! Sometimes I hate you and wished you never existed! Like this time!" Beckett was shocked by her daughter's outburst and especially the words she had spoken. Johanna stood up from the stool too and went for the stairs. Castle had come out of his studies and he was standing next to his office's door, observing silently what was going. Beckett hadn't noticed him neither had his daughter. "Now I know why your mother abandoned you!" she snapped and ran upstairs to her room.

They hadn't told her what really happened to the real Johanna Beckett. The only thing they had said was that she had left. Castle came closer to his wife and took her in his arms. Her back against his chest and her face hidden from his.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Voice soft and calm. Tears were gathered in her eyes, threatening to escape. Her own daughter said she hated her. Wished she never existed. Maybe she didn't mean the things she had said but her heart ached. She knew how it is to be raised without a mother, to take care of your father, to be in a ruined family. She had put all of those behind, when she had finally caught her mother's killer.

"Kate" Castle murmured and turned her around to look at her face. When she saw his eyes, she broke down and the tears managed to escape, running hot on her cheeks. "Oh, Kate" he held her tighter and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed her hair and patted her lower back with his hand. "You know she didn't mean it" he tried to explain.

Her sobs slowed down and when she was able to see without the blur of the tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, and nodded, giving him a sad smile.

"She was angry that's all. Okay?" she nodded again and left from his embrace "Kate?" he asked when he saw her heading for the door. She looked over her shoulder and offered him one more sad smile before leaving.

He thought about going after her, but also thought that she maybe needed some time. He went upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door two times. Alexis' old room, now she was older, had her own family and became a lawyer. He was happy for her but missed her all the time.

"Leave!" a cracked voice came from the room. He opened the door and saw Johanna sitting on her bed with her head on her pillow. He sat next to her.

"Jo, can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"Is it about mom?" she mumbled against the pillow and Castle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes"

"Then no"

"Well, I will tell you and you can listen to me if you want to or not" he started "Has anybody told you about your grams? Not Martha, Johanna" She popped her head out of the pillow.

"Yes, she left mom and grandpa Jim"

"That's not the whole story" she looked at him with questioning eyes "When I met your mother, the first day at the precinct, she took me in to ask me some questions about a murder that took place. I could see it in her eyes that she was sad, sad for something that happened to her when she was young. I wanted to know, but she didn't tell me, until one day, she did. Your grams, Jo, was killed, someone had murdered her, and it hurt your mother everyday, and still does. For more than 10 years she was living with that pain, without her mother's killer behind bars, still out there, it was eating her inside out. After years we caught him, but your mother wasn't relieved, or anything else, the pain was, is, and will always be in her heart. The pain of not having a mother, she was 19 when her mother was murdered, just a kid, that's why Jo, you should not wish about that. Because your mother, Kate Beckett , is extraordinary and so are you"

Johanna didn't say anything, shocked by the truth, and embarrassed for what she had said to her mother. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

"You should, I will be downstairs, when you are ready come" Castle gave her a kiss on her cheek and closed the door behind him.

He went downstairs and opened the door of their bedroom. Beckett was laying on their bed with her head buried in the pillow, just like her daughter was, they were similar in so many things.

"Kate" he called and she looked at him with puffy eyes. He moved closer to her on the bed and laid next to her. He put his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him. Her back once more against his chest.

"She's sorry" he told her and cupped her face with his hands, she turned around and gave him a kiss on his lips. He responded instantly, a soft, gentle kiss was soon transformed into a passionate one, full of want. His tongue requested entrance, which she willingly gave. She sucked on his bottom lip and put her arms around his neck. He continued kissing her jaw and her neck until they both heard a knock on the door. Castle gave her one last kiss on the lips before saying "Come in"

Their daughter appeared when the door opened. Castle patted the place on the bed, between him and Beckett, an invitation for their daughter to come. She ran quickly.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" the teen asked quietly. Beckett nodded, she hadn't said anything since their fight.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such things to you, I am really sorry, really really really really really sorry!" she threw her arms around Beckett and hugged her tightly "Really sorry, mom. I love you, I'm sorry" she mumbled against her neck where her face was rested.

"Okay, It's okay" Beckett promised and kissed Jo's head. "I didn't mean it!And I didn't know either, I am sorry" Beckett shot a look at Castle who made an innocent face and smiled at the two of the four women he loved, the others were his mother and Alexis.

"It's okay, really" Beckett smiled at her daughter.

"Can we still see the movie and eat ice-cream? or play games, please?" Johanna asked and the two of them laughed.

"Sure, go pick a movie and dad will go get ice-cream okay?" Beckett told her and helped Johanna get out of the bed.

"As long as I've finished here first" Castle said and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Yak, dad, that's gross" Johanna made a grimace and left from the room laughing. They continued kissing until air became a problem and they stopped, pulling away slightly only to look at each others' eyes.

"Thank you'' she told him. Fingers coming up to caress his face.

"For what?" he leaned into her touch and placed a kiss on her palm when her fingers touched his lips.

''Everything'' she whispered.

''Always'' he claimed her mouth with his own and pushed her back to the mattress. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her and he was ready to do it but...

''Mum!Dad! Movie is ready!'' Johanna yelled from the living room and they both groaned.

**Thoughts? Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
